


Sideline Stories: Zedd's Pizza (Tori)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [15]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Warning not the kindest to Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Zedd's Pizza has been a staple in Angel Grove for generations. An inside look to the friendship between risk taker Tori Hanson and daredevil Zack Taylor.Up to chapter 20 in Wild Pitch Universe.





	Sideline Stories: Zedd's Pizza (Tori)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbara_Lazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! <3 <3 thank you so much for being such a great friend. This one's dedicated to you! 
> 
> Check out Barbara's tumblr! Her art is FANTASTIC. https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/tagged/wild-pitch

Over three generations, Zedd’s Pizza had become a staple in the Angel Grove way of life. Granpappy Zedd had immigrated from the east bringing his famed recipes to the small town in the west. Most orders would be carry out, but he did provide a small dining area. Pizza at its core was meant to be shared by families by friends. He built the original foundation for the company and if there was _one_ thing the man instilled into his son, it was _never_ sell out. _Never_ franchise. Zedd’s was _too_ special for it to exist anywhere outside of Angel Grove.

When Granpappy retired and soon later died, Papa Zedd had taken over the business. He implemented _new_ items on the menu. Cheesy bread, brownies, a salad bar, _calzones._ People who traveled to Angel Grove for their infamous Valentines Day festival would also visit Zedd’s Pizza just to try the infamous pizza. It was on countless local websites, and on numerous lists of best pizza in the _country._ Papa Zedd, Lord Zedd Junior followed his father's footsteps and tried to instill in his son Lord Zedd III that Zedd’s Pizza should _never_ be franchised.

While Granpappy and Papa Zedd were respectable members of society, the grandson of the franchise Zedd was a complete and utter failure in life. A jackass, who favored beer, working out at the gym, and drinking over hard work and integrity. He lived out in the trailer park with his girlfriend Rita Repulsa just bumming around, waiting for his opportunity to take over and make his own changes. He wanted to expand the pizza shop, not understanding how that would take away some of it’s special magic. There was a reason Papa Zedd clutched on so tightly to life, he didn’t want Granpappy Zedd’s life work to go down the tubes with his idiot son.

Papa Zedd had hired a lot of local kids to run his shop and deal with the day to day. Fran Thompson, a college student and one of his managers, made sure that the restaurant would be clean, fully stocked and ready to go. She was a bustler and did her due diligence, wanting to put her best foot forward. A pizza enthusiast herself, she loved this job and it was paying for her to get her education. She would come to Papa Zedd himself with ideas for promotions and was the one that started the idea of _lunch buffet_ for the local fisherman and blue collar workers. She was his shining star, one that he _wished_ was part of the Zedd bloodline.

He had hired a kid by the name of Trip Kleinberg, a kid who started working for him his junior year of high school with no real plans for a future. He didn’t go to college, just became a local pizza delivery boy just trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Xander Bly was a graduate of Briarwood, he worked most days and nights here in Angel Grove but his weekends were dedicated to working at the Rock Porium out in Briarwood, he served as a bouncer there. The guy having two jobs to try and save up some extra money.

Usually a pizza place like this rotated through high school students. Currently from Angel Grove, Papa Zedd had hired a popular senior football player TJ Johnson, and two junior girls in Tori Hanson and Sydney Drew. All of them were athletes so he would have to work around their schedules in their respective seasons. Tori was one that brought in by Zedd’s girlfriend Rita Repulsa as part of a training exercise for her softball team. She wanted her shortstop to have more responsibility, to have something she could take _seriously._ Once she got her hands dirty, Tori actually _thrived_ at the pizza shop, so much that Zedd eventually promoted her to a manager position.

One day, just around closing time, Rita Repulsa came through the back door holding a boy by the arm. It had been raining heavily so the two of them were absolutely soaked. “Hey Coach” Tori greeted with a smile, though now was not the time to even _look_ in the woman’s direction.

“Not now Hanson” She marched right into her potential father in law’s office and pointed to a chair, “Sit boy” Her guest of honor sat down as he was told, he seemed a bit shaken up from being tossed around by Rita Repulsa. Yeah, Tori had been there. Rita rested her hands on Papa Zedd’s desk, leaning forward with a menacing, “You’re going to hire this kid.” She stated as a matter of factly, almost in a threatening tone.

Who was this guy? Why was he so important? Tori and Syd exchanged a glance, oh they were so not above listening in on the conversation. No application process, no interview. He looked like an Angel Grove student...one that wasn’t in the junior class.

Papa Zedd looked over to his potential new employee and back up to Rita, “You have _some_ nerve talking to me that way. I’m _not_ my son.”

“No, I take _you_ seriously” Rita responded, that garnered a laugh from the owner, “Give him a chance. I don’t care if you have him sweeping floors all damn day, that’s up to you”

They could always use more delivery boys on retainer. Papa Zedd _knew_ that. His son, Trip, TJ, and Xander could only do so much. He needed the girls at the shop. Papa Zedd was a traditionalist, he didn’t want a young woman to drive to an unfamiliar place. “I already hired one of yours”

“And Victoria has exceeded all of your expectations” Tori grinned at her Coach’s glowing compliment. It was in _rare_ form that she spoke highly of _anyone._

“Why hire this one?” He asked pointing in the boy’s direction. He hadn’t said a single thing, Tori understood that well, when _Rita Repulsa_ speaks it was best to shut up and let her.

“He needs a _job.”_ She stated simply, “I can vouch for him. He needs a place to go every day” Papa Zedd needed more than that, “He’s my neighbor, alright? His mother is _sick,_ his father is _gone_ and he’s not going to make enough cleaning out pools or mowing lawns. You know why? The rich in this town hire _services_ not _individuals.”_

The owner of this fine establishment leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingertips together, “So a family man. You got a name kid?”

Rita nodded her permission for him to finally speak, “Zack...Zack Taylor, sir” Tori had heard of this kid, he had a reputation for not bothering to show up to school. Like Tori Hanson and her crew of guys, Zack Taylor had a small youtube channel one where he would perform stunts and challenges to try and pick up some instant fame. It wasn’t going places quick enough. He didn’t have the nice equipment like Cameron Watanabe did for quality videos. 

“You got a car?”

“Yes, sir” Zack nodded his head, coming off as respectable as possible. This man hiring him would be a _favor_ and he knew that this was _lucky._

“Alright...here’s what I can do for you, kid.” Papa Zedd leaned forward, “When I take in strays, I’ve got a three strike policy. You fuck up once, that happens, a second time you should know better but on that third time you’re out of here. No questions asked. We can start a couple of nights a week, see how you do. Sound fair to you?” Zack nodded his head, a bit starstruck that he was just hired, “Speak”

“Yes... _yes._ Thank you for this opportunity sir. I promise. I won’t let you down” He quickly got to his feet and offered his hand to shake.

Papa Zedd laughed, taking Zack’s hand with both of his in a bit of a power move. “Go outside and find Fran or Tori. They’ll get you set up.” He then glanced over to Rita, “And _you_ stop barging in here like you own the place. No more strays.” The softball coach merely shrugged, unable to hide the smirk on her face. When Papa Zedd passed...it was likely that _she_ would be running this place, and they both knew it. “Alright kid get outta here, I’ve gotta fill out some paperwork”

“Yes sir” Zack was quick to get up and out of his new boss’ office. He needed to find a Tori or Fran so when he found the two blonde girls just standing around he thought it would be best to ask one of them. “Uh, have you been listening?”

Syd had responded with a _“No”_ while Tori went with _“Yes”_ at the same time. Syd glared over to Tori, the surfer could only laugh.

“Are either of you Tori...or Fran?” He asked, trying to loosen up after an intense little meeting between the adults.

“I’m Tori” The blonde with thin straight hair responded, patting her chest, where her nametag sat. “Welcome to the Zedd family. I’ll take care of you. Follow me” She led Zack around the kitchen area pointing at different things, explaining that the oven would be hot so don’t touch. More importantly she showed him _where_ pizza’s to go for delivery would be sitting waiting for him. Which led her to the back room where the employees could take a break. There was a small closet where she brought down a box. “Here’s your official uniform” A black t-shirt with a red, green and white Zedd’s Pizza printed on it in a bold script font. She handed him a couple as they would need to be washed constantly. “You can wear whatever pants you want, simple jeans are a good go to” She reached in and found a matching black baseball cap with Zedd’s written on it. Tori enjoyed wearing hers backwards, “Don’t forget this” Tori paused, “You can keep all that”

“Thank you” Zack started adjusting the snap in the back so it could fit his head, “Oh I’m Zack by the way” He wanted to introduce himself, but then paused, Tori had heard _everything_ from the office, “But you already knew that”

Tori nodded along, sending him a sympathetic smile, “I’m sorry about your mom” That sounded like it sucked. She couldn’t imagine trying to solely support a sick parent, she could barely take care of herself and that was with supervision.

Sometimes a person didn’t realize how lucky they were until they came face to face with someone less fortunate.

*****

Zack Taylor surprised everyone with how well he fit in with the group. He had the reputation of just dropping school all together. Fran had been expecting the worst, but he exceeded those low expectations. He showed up on time, helped out in the kitchen, cleaned tables when he wasn’t asked to. Zack made it a personal challenge to try and get deliveries out there before the thirty minutes. He and Tori had great rapport, she would be the one to time him on his delivers. He would always stay late with the managers to help close shop when he didn’t need to.

One Friday night, it was during a big football game so they didn’t have TJ or Xander working deliveries. Zack, Trip and Zedd had worked themselves like crazy that when the shop had closed, Trip and Zedd had gone home. Tori made Zack some brownies and a personal sized pizza as she knew he’d be starving, and he really didn’t have much food in his trailer. “You didn’t have to do this” He sat down in his favorite booth, the one in the corner, “That was brutal”

“Welcome to the back to school _Go Tigers_ rush!” Tori laughed, sitting across from him and picking at the brownies. “And hey it’s not a problem” She waved it off, she made pizzas all day, one baby one wasn’t going to make a difference. Tori made a habit of Friday night pizzas for Zack, Fran had a late night class so she would be the one to close up shop. “So...I’ve been wondering something”

Zack tilted his head, his mouth full of delicious pizza, what could she possibly be up to?

“I wanna see if it’s possible to stack those little plastic tables up to the ceiling” Tori put the little _‘plastic tables’_ in every pizza box as a way to help stabilize the pizza as well as to prevent the lid from screwing up the contents inside.

“Oh I think it’s _totally_ doable” Zack tapped his chin in thought, “What if we tape it on our phones with a time lapse?”

“That would be so cool!” Tori could picture the visual of the two of them stacking these stupid tiny plastic tables up to the ceiling in a fast motion to make it look easy.

The pair of them quickly connected over dumb things, stacking baby tables, trying to see who could keep a fist full of paprika in their mouths the longest. Tori taped Zack doing flips in the back room, off of the dumpster, the thrill seeker and the daredevil had a bunch in common it was as if they had known each other for years; despite Zack working here for a month or so at best.

One night in particular, Zack came back to the shop looking a bit _peppier_ than usual, “Tori!” He found his work best friend in the back filling out an order for a pool party. “Tori, you’ll never guess what happened!” Since she literally _wouldn’t,_ be able to guess he went on to explain, “My best friend...god, she moved away like six years ago” He took off his hat to run a hand through his hair, “She’s back in Angel Grove...I didn’t think I’d ever see her again”

“No way!” Tori didn’t know _who_ he was talking about, but she was happy that he could smile about _something_ that he could receive good news for a change. “That’s awesome” She offered a fist for him to bump.

“Yeah, yeah! I’m going to see her again tonight after my shift” Tori had never witnessed Zack Taylor on such a cloud nine before, his good mood was pretty infectious, “I just...I can’t believe it...sorry I’m gonna have to take a rain-check on our pizza dough lesson” Tori promised him that she would teach him how to toss dough about a week ago.

“It’s fine” She waved it off, nothing really seemed to bother her, “Besides! This is a big deal” Tori grinned ear to ear, “Tell ya what, I’ll make you a fresh batch of brownies to take her” Before he could tell her no, her mind was made up, “Trust me, she’ll love it”

“...Dude you are the _best”_ Zack’s arms were wide, he was unable to contain his excitement for much longer, “Crazy Girl is back! Woo!” He walked backwards right into Syd, “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” He apologized to the blonde girl, before grabbing some of his other pizzas, “Start the timer Tore! Today’s gonna be one for the record books”

*****

Tori couldn’t attend Tommy Oliver’s end of the football season party, but she heard the rumors, how a sophomore cheerleader almost got roofied by Ty Fleming and how the baseball team had thrown him into a lake as retaliation. Really? Why would the guy try to mess with Tommy’s ex-girlfriend _at_ Tommy’s party? That guy was a total douche. Parties were wild. Tori switched around the schedule so Zack could go with his old best friends, the guy could use a break from the constant work, she just hoped that he had a good time amongst it all the crazy drama around him.

It wasn’t until a couple of days later when Zack came to Tori with a _girl problem._ This ought to be good. Amanda Clark, one of the sophomore cheerleaders had gotten his number from Kimberly and now was texting him. “Look at you!” Around 2 o’clock on Sunday afternoon Zedd’s was a bit slow so it gave the employees some free time to kind of do their own thing until dinner. “She _totally_ is hitting on you” She scanned through the text messages, a _heyy_...hey with two y’s was damning.

“Really?” Zack sat across from her at their favorite booth, he was folding a fork and knife in each napkin for Tori while she continued to read. “She’s into me? _Amanda Clark_ is into _me?”_

Tori started to type out a message, much to Zack’s quick protests, “Don’t worry! I know what I’m doing.” The surfer laughed, “She specifically went to Kimberly to get your number, yeah, I’d say she’s into you” She shook her head, “Why are you surprised? You’re a catch”

“What’re you saying to her?” He frowned, whatever Tori was going to send to Amanda the cheerleader would think that it’s from _him._ “Shit. It’s just...Trini’s had it rough with cheerleaders lately and I don’t think I should _go for it.”_ He sighed, “Just because she’s hot”

“And totally wants you” Tori handed his phone back, smiling smugly to herself, she still had an extreme flirting game if she said so herself. “Hey trust me. _Trust me._ I get it” She sighed, picking up a fork and knife and started to help Zack help her do her job. “My guys, my boys Dustin and Shane really didn’t like Blake when we first started going out. They weren’t very big fans of the Bradley Bros” She shrugged, “Now we’re all pretty inseparable, so it’s all worked out”

“So...you dated Blake even though your best friends didn’t like him?” Zack asked, a little apprehensive, he had just gotten Trini back...he didn’t want to upset her over a girl. It didn’t matter how hot she is.

“It’s also _my_ life” Tori shook her head, “Don’t let your friends dictate everything you do...but there’s nothing wrong with a little flirting” She shrugged, “Hold out a little, get to know her, see if she’s worth the struggle. It’s not like you’re jumping into bed with her...” Tori paused, “And do _not_ send her a dick pic. Promise me.”

“What? Why would I do that?” Zack blinked in surprise, a shirtless abs photo sounded way more up his alley.

“I just…” Tori reached over the table to hold onto his hands, “I Zachary Taylor” She paused, “Dude, you have to repeat after me”

Zack laughed, but took a moment to compose himself, taking this as ‘seriously’ as possible, “I Zachary Taylor”

“Will not be a douchebag”

He tilted his head, _really?_ Her brows rose, Zack sighed, “Will not be a douchebag”

“Or a fuckboy”

“C’mon you know I’m not like...” He shook his head, best not to argue “Or a fuckboy”

“I will not send pictures of my dick” It sounded funny coming from Tori, but still an important point of this little pledge.

“Will not send pictures of my dick. There are you happy?” He laughed shaking his head, he was glad to have another girl to talk to that wasn’t so close to his social circle.

“Yep” Tori smiled, “Seriously, I hope everything goes well with this” He deserved something positive to come his way, and if that was in the form of a beautiful cheerleader? Even better.

*****

Tommy Oliver’s Halloween party was a chance for Tori to finally get a day off. Papa Zedd wanted the younger employees to enjoy their night out and had Fran, Trip, Xander and his son to cover the evening. She and her group of guy friends decided to go for a throwback 90’s look with their _Legends of the Hidden Temple_ theme. Tori could rock a blue barracuda shirt any day of the week. With a big entrance through the back door, she was able to quickly find Emma, Gia and Aisha and Summer Landsdown in the kitchen. Blake had his arm draped around Tori’s shoulders, he was a little standoffish towards Gia ever since she and Tori shared a kiss to get them a discount on fake ID’s. Gia called for shots of fireball and she and Blake took it like champions. They were no strangers to drinking.

Tori was able to spot Zack Taylor all dressed up and made up like a zombie. Oh finally she was able to get her boyfriend and co-worker. “Zack’s here? No way!” She looked to her boyfriend, “Oh you gotta meet him. He’s the new delivery boy at Zedd’s.” Blake frowned, oh come on he could at _least_ give Zack a chance. “I promise, you’ll like him” She excused the couple from the group of softball girls. She could catch up with them later.

“Yo Zack!” Tori greeted, she would hug the her co-worker if he wasn’t covered in fake blood. She loved her new t-shirt too much for that. “I want you to meet my boyfriend. Blake this is Zack” She laughed, “My husband”

Blake’s smile cracked the moment his _girlfriend_ uttered the word _husband. “What?”_

Zack shook his head and waved his hand, “She’s my work wife” The pair of them laughed, which only made Blake narrow his eyes at the sophomore.

“We just look out for each other at work that’s all” Tori could sense that Blake was getting a little testy so she rested a hand on his chest and kissed his cheek, “Do you want to grab us some drinks? It looks like Tommy’s going to get a game of truth or dare going”

Blake wasn’t sure if he should leave Tori alone with Zack but he wouldn’t be long so he nodded his head and headed back into the kitchen to get something strong for the two of them to share. Once the boyfriend was out of the way Tori leaned forward and nudged a clean part of Zack’s costume, “Well? Where is she?”

Zack couldn’t contain his grin, this was his first official date with Amanda Clark, the new _head cheerleader._ He motioned over to where she was chatting up with some other girls from the squad, “She’s dressed up like a pirate”

“Wow cleavage for days” Tori commented, her eyes had darted down to Amanda’s chest, Zack Taylor was truly a lucky guy. “I’m happy for you” She smirked, “Don’t fuck it up Taylor”

When Blake returned with two cups of booze, they were quick to join Tommy Oliver’s truth or dare game. Of course, as expected with the game it had gotten pretty wild. So, so many sexual truths were asked. Tori learned a _lot_ about Tommy’s ex-girlfriend Kimberly Hart since he was a wuss and didn’t pick dare. Danny Delgado and Max Cooper had to kiss. Zack Taylor did a strip tease on Tommy’s kitchen table, boy did he have a killer bod. Not that Tori would ever say that out loud around Blake. Tori received a lap dance from Harper, one of the girls from the cheerleading squad. Zack had to do a body shot between Amanda’s breasts. Noah Carver almost tried to fight Rocky DeSantos from Briarwood but the _best_ dare of the night came from Zack to Tommy Oliver when he dared Tommy to wear only his mother’s bra and underwear and go house to house with an empty measuring cup asking his neighbors for sugar. He couldn’t return to his party until his task was complete. Oh it was a total blast.

That night, in the back of Blake’s van, the drunk couple had been getting a bit handsy. Hunter, Shane and Dustin were still enjoying the party and they couldn’t really leave without the whole crew. Cameron volunteered to be their designated driver so they could all get home safely...whenever that would be. With Tori on her back, Blake had a hand on her hip, nipping at her neck with the full intentions of leaving a mark. Going to work the next day with a couple of love bites on her pale neck was going to be real swell. “Blake” She rested a hand on his shoulder for him to stop going forward, “Hey I was thinking”

Her boyfriend kissed her on the cheek, “Yeah, babe? About what?”

“I think we should invite Zack to come out with us” Tori started to rub his shoulder, talking about another guy while making out wasn’t exactly the best mood setter, “To be apart of our crew” Between skateboarding, dirt biking, motorcross, surfing and Cameron’s ability to edit videos, Zack would fit in perfectly with his stunt work. The guy could flip off of anything and take crazy risks. “I think he’d fit in really well”

“I don’t know” Blake didn’t seem too thrilled with the idea, “He’s got his _own_ thing going. Besides the five of us? We’ve got something good going...we don’t need fresh blood. Does he even _ride?”_

“Well no but…” Tori sighed, maybe Blake was right, ever since his friend had moved back he had started to go to school more, he had his own group of friends with Jason and Billy. He was doing just fine on his own, “Okay, whatever forget I said anything”

“Baby” Blake started to run his fingers through Tori’s hair, “I’m sorry, I just…. _don’t_ think he fits what we’re doing” He leaned up to kiss her lips, not really wanting to talk about the subject of _Zack Taylor_ anymore, “Now let’s get back to something more fun” He murmured, just Tori wasn’t really feeling in the _mood_ for a little hook up in the back of the van. She nudged his shoulder again so he would get off of her. Blake had to watch his girlfriend walk away, “Hey! Don’t be like that!”

“I’m taking a walk!” She shouted back to the car, really, she could find comfort in the company of Shane, Dustin and Hunter for the night.

*****

Trini had dropped the ball. She let the boys team win, she let the boys win to give her best friend a moment to shine amongst the baseball team. Zack had taken it pretty hard, he wasn’t quite the same at work...he felt _bad._ The girls could have won that game, Tori could have been playing on the better field. It wasn’t fair that it was taken away from her...it wasn’t fair that Trini did it because of _him._ She felt _sorry_ for him. Zack had a rough life sure, but he never _asked_ for any handouts. He took this job, he went back to school, everything was _earned._ This win for the boys wasn’t _earned._

“Hey” Bridge Carson, one of the baseball players stepped up to the counter, he was one of Syd’s best friends and would often come by with his own ingredients to use the pizza overs to make his own creation. Fran only let him do so in hopes of him actually coming up with something amazing to add to the menu. “I’m thinking today, peanut butter and jelly pizza. Just dough and a hot peanut butter and jelly”

Tori frowned, well that wasn’t the _worst_ idea Bridge has ever had, she let him around the counter so he could meet up with his friend in the back. He smiled to Zack, nodding his head in his direction, “Hey, you up for for a little experimenting?”

“Not today Bridge” A solemn Zack shook his head, Tori’s friend was _always_ up for a fun eating challenge, hell _any_ challenge that came his way. No this wasn’t okay.

“Syd, do you mind covering the phone for me?” Tori asked the fellow blonde who just shrugged and nodded her head. It was a slow stint right now, so likely not much would be coming in. Tori grabbed Zack by the arm and started to drag him out to the back of the restaurant. “It’s been a week” Give or take, “How long are you going to keep _letting_ this keep you down?”

Zack sighed, taking off his Zedd’s hat and running his hand through his hair, he didn’t want to deal with the confrontation of his friend’s betrayal. “She’s my _best_ friend…”

“Yeah I got that” Tori shook her head, stepping forward to rest her hands on Zack’s forearms, “Which is why you need to _stop_ avoiding her, _stop_ punishing her for something she can’t change. She’s _still_ your best friend. She risked _everything_ for you, yeah it was stupid, but her heart was in a good place”

“Aren’t you pissed?” Zack tilted his head, “She screwed you guys over too”

“Sure, at first I was upset” Tori shrugged, “And then I got over it” The surfer sighed, “You can let this keep eating at you, _or_ you could actually start a dialogue. Unload _everything_ why you’re feeling the way you’re feeling and then _move on._ Life’s too short. Today’s a new day. You can either make the most of it, or hold everything inside” Tori patted his chest, “Holding things inside sucks, so I totally don’t recommend that”

“How can you be so chill…?” If Trini was on Zack’s team and she did that to him, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to forgive her as easily as Tori had.

“I learned how to let go” She extended her palm and blew on it, “Dust in the wind” Tori bobbed her head from side to side, “You grow from it. Don’t punish her forever...don’t punish _yourself_ forever either”

Syd came outside, keeping the door open to call for Tori and Zack, “I’ve got a delivery order for you Zack” She read off the receipt, “You need to take this to the Gomez family, it’s a regular address”

“Yeah, I know it well” Zack returned the hat to his head, his chest falling. “I got it, just give me a sec Syd”

Tori couldn’t help but smile at the revelation, “Sounds like fate to me” She could only hope that Zack actually _listened_ to her advice and actually talked to his best friend. Her job as a work wife was to always look out for her work husband.

*****

Time had gone by, Zack and Trini’s friendship repaired...Tori _totally_ took credit for that one. With Rivalry Week coming around, Briarwood put the tension on _everyone_ and as much as Tori _wanted_ to be as chill as possible it was tough. Trini was thrown into a lake, the girlfriend auction completely blew up, Riley Griffin was kidnapped and Emma’s camera was utterly destroyed. It was pretty insane to say the least.

Tensions weren’t just rising between Angel Grove and Briarwood...Blake had been grating a bit on Tori’s nerves. He was more reluctant to go out. If they weren’t at the tracks as a group filming for their youtube channel they would resort to making out in his basement or in the back of his van. Which, that was something that could be fixable...the way Blake would get when Tori interacted with other guys, _that_ was a problem. When he learned that Tori and Zack were work best friends, drinking buddies at parties, and went back and forth with dare challenges, he decided that he should apply to Zedd’s to keep a better eye on her. Papa Zedd was wise, he didn’t hire Blake he could see _right_ through his little act.

It all came to a head when Shane, Dustin and Tori decided to play a pick up game against Jason Scott, Billy Cranston and Zack Taylor. All’s fun and games until a jealous boyfriend interrupts to try and literally fight Zack despite having a girlfriend. It was Tori’s final straw. She ended a one year relationship that night, she loved Blake, but she couldn’t take his possessive attitude anymore. Still, it hurt. That night was supposed to be a _good_ time, but Blake had a way of ruining it.

Zack found Tori that night outside of laser tag. Despite the break up being so sudden, Dolphingirl3 took names out on that arena. Still, it was only a momentary distraction, she came out of the game the same way she went...single. Her co-worker handed her a hot dog, waiting for her to finish her match, “You okay?”

“It’s whatever” Tori found a table to sit at, shrugging her shoulders, “Are _you_ okay?” He was the one that Blake was after, “God, I can’t apologize enough...that was _embarrassing”_ She glanced around, “Where’s Amanda?”

“She’s off with the others, they’re going to go-karting” Zack sat across from his friend, “I’ll catch up with them later. You don’t have to apologize for him” A chuckle escaped his throat, “He always came off like a douchebag to me...he shouldn’t have treated you that way”

“He’s always had kind of a jealous streak he’s just never been like... _that”_ Tori nodded her head, “We’re done. I’m over it” Her smile felt empty, “Life’s too short to be held down right?”

“Hey, a breakup is still a breakup. I know it sucks” The two had been going out for an entire year after all, “But you could do a _lot_ better than Blake Bradley”

“Yeah?” Tori shook her head, completely kidding when she asked, “Know anyone who’s interested?”

“I’ll put my ear to the ground” Zack tilted his head, looking up to the ceiling, “Jason Scott’s single”

“You are _not_ going to set me up with Jason Scott” She couldn’t help but laugh, glad that she wasn’t chewing in that moment, “Besides, I think he’s got a thing for Aisha” Tori’s shoulders slumped, “I think I’m going to stay single for awhile, I don’t need a boyfriend right now” Even though she would miss the occasional make out session. “Focus on me for awhile”

“Well, if you need anything at all...don’t hesitate okay?” Zack always had good intentions at heart, he made for a good friend, a good co-worker and Tori was sure a great boyfriend for the likes of Amanda Clark. “Now give me your hands” Tori frowned in confusion, but did so anyway, “I want you to repeat after me. I, Victoria Hanson”

Tori knew exactly what he was doing, stealing her little trick, “I, _Tori_ Hanson”

“Won’t let some guy bring me down” He raised his brows expecting her to repeat his statement.

The blonde nodded her head, “Won’t let some guy bring me down” Blake was more than just _some_ guy, he was her boyfriend of a _year._

“I’m going to keep my head up high” Zack commented, “I’m going to kick Briarwood’s ass out on the field, and I’m going to own my awesomeness”

Tori smiled, it was hard _not_ to, she got where he was going with this one, “I’m going to keep my head up high...I’m going to kick Briarwood’s ass out on the field and I’m going to own my awesomeness” She paused, “I don’t think that’s actually a word”

Zack shook his head, “We’re not done” He smiled, “One more thing. Zack Taylor is the _best”_

Tori rolled her eyes, letting go of his hands, so much for having a moment, even if he was like...75% right. “...Thanks…” She could at least appreciate him going out of his way to make sure _she_ was okay. “Go have fun with your friends...I’ll be just fine” Zack hesitated, so she shooed him off, “I’ll be _fine._ I’m a strong confident woman remember?”

When Zack stood to leave, Tori got to her feet as well, taking a moment to wrap her arms around her work husband in a hug. “Thank you” Her guy friends didn’t want to prod the only girl in the group. They wanted to give her the space she needed, and more importantly they had to deal with a pissed off Blake. They didn’t know how to approach her, but Zack didn’t care, he brought her the gift of a hot dog and a pep talk.

So, Zack Taylor was the best, Tori knew she was lucky to have a friend like that in her life.


End file.
